Eliana: Her love story told
by Coco-kinz11
Summary: A special girl comes to Camp Half Blood, and falls for a certain son of the underworld. What'll happen? Nico/OC, Percy/Annabeth T for minor swearing. oh, and I know Nico is a bit OOC, but for me, he's a hard character to nail.
1. Meeting Eliana Schein

**Disclaimer: I own characters you do not recognize.**

**Eliana: Like me!**

**Me: yeah, like her :)**

**Eliana: No Flames! Review! I'll give you a cookie! yay!**

**Me: Something tells me you had sugar...**

**Eliana: WWWHHHHHHEEEEE! Read! :D**

* * *

Annabeth was walking towards her cabin when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Will Solace and another girl walking towards her. She smiled.

"Hey Will. What's up?" Annabeth asked.

"This is Eliana Schein. She's a new Apollo girl. Her brother is Dylan Hunter, in Hermes. I was supposed to meet the Stolls to do some… er… business, but I have to show El around. Can you take her for a bit?" Will asked hurriedly. Annabeth looked at the girl.

She looked about 13, small for her age, but agile. She had sandy blonde hair, big light blue eyes, and a nice smile. She looked just like the rest of her new siblings in the Apollo cabin.

"Sure, Will. I was gonna drop off my bow and then head off to lunch with Percy and Nico, but she can come if she wants." Annabeth said, and smiled at the girl. She grinned back.

"Thanks Annabeth, I owe you one. Oh and one more thing," he said, and then turned Annabeth away from Eliana.

"She's a bit… powerful. She's almost too powerful. She's nice, don't get me wrong, but she's almost, I don't know, dangerous. I was showing her the archery pit, and I let her try a few arrows. I haven't seen that perfect of aim since I saw Dad three years ago. And she's a natural at healing, better than I am, almost. Just, be careful." Will muttered.

Annabeth looked over her shoulder at the petit girl behind them. She looked innocent enough. Annabeth turned back to Will.

"No problem." She said. They both turned back around and Eliana smiled.

"So what are we gonna do? I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Eliana said. Her voice was a natural soprano, and you could tell just by hearing her speak that she was a great singer. Will turned to leave.

"I'll see you girls later." He said and then took off towards the woods behind the Hermes cabin. Annabeth turned to Eliana.

"So I'm going on a picnic with my boyfriend Percy and our friend Nico. Do you want to come?" Annabeth asked. Eliana nodded. The girls turned around and started walking towards the beach, Annabeth pointing out which cabins were which, and the mess hall and other places.

The girls ran into Percy and Nico near the climbing wall. Annabeth smiled as Percy kissed her cheek.

"Guys, this is Eliana Schein. She's a daughter of Apollo. Eliana, this is Percy, son of Poseidon, and this is Nico, son of Hades."

Eliana smiled and shook their hands. Percy was nice, with black hair and green eyes, and you could tell he loved Annabeth by the way he wrapped his arm around her waist. When Eliana looked at Nico, she felt the beginnings of butterflies in her stomach. Nico had black hair too, but it was longer than Percy's, almost to his shoulders. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown.

"I've heard of you guys. You-" she said, pointing at Percy, "You led the army in the Battle of Manhattan. And you-" she added, pointing at Nico, "You showed up just in time, when Lord Kronos was about to invade the Empire State Building, and you brought all those skeleton people out of the ground, and your dad even showed up. Will told me tons of stories. You guys were really brave."

Percy was grinning, and Nico blushed, although he looked very pleased with himself. Annabeth laughed.

"Well thank you." Percy said, and Nico nodded.

"So how about that picnic?" Annabeth asked. Percy took her hand and the two started walking away. Eliana and Nico followed behind them.

After their picnic, Annabeth had to get to Arts and Crafts, and Percy had a canoe race, so Nico took over showing Eliana around the camp.

"So where are you from?" Nico asked.

"I've lived all over. My brother, Dylan, was born in Minnesota, but I was born in Louisiana. I spent most of my time in New Orleans, but we moved to California when I was 7, because my new step-dad was in the military. Then we went to Washington. I think it was New Mexico next, and then Maryland. That's where the monsters really started attacking. When I was 12, and Dylan was 13, my mom started talking about a summer camp. I remember it was after a particularly bad attack. And now, here I am. What about you? Where do you live?" Eliana asked.

Nico shrugged.

"I live here. My dad trapped me and my sister Bianca in the Lotus hotel when I was 9, and I lived there for… well, for a while. Then we got sent to a military school, because my mom died, and my dad obviously couldn't take care of us. Percy and Annabeth and Thalia and Grover found us, and Bianca and Thalia joined the Hunters of Artemis. Bianca got killed later that year, and I've kinda hung out in the Underworld since then. Once they made me a cabin, I moved in here." Nico answered. Eliana nodded.

"So who is your best friend?" Eliana asked. Nico paused. "Percy and Annabeth. Thalia is cool too. And Grover. Although Percy and Thalia are technically my cousins, but whatever. We're all related here, but we don't really count that part. Do you have a best friend here yet?" Nico asked. Eliana nodded.

"Fleur and Andre Thomas, and Jessica Leith. And now you, too." She answered, smiling. Nico grinned.

"So your sister, Bianca, she died? I'm sorry." Eliana said. Nico shrugged.

"It's OK; I'm cool with it now. Plus, now I have Damien. He was claimed last summer. He's six now." Nico said. Eliana smiled.

"I have a brother too, but he's fourteen, and thinks he knows everything. He's in the Hermes cabin, because my mom has a thing for gods, and she can see through the Mist, and she is a slut, pardon my language." She said.

"We look nothing alike, and he can't shoot an arrow or even sing for the gods sake. Look, there he is now." Eliana answered. She pointed ahead, where a couple of boys where walking towards the Hermes cabin.

Eliana was right. While she was small and nimble, he was tall and lanky, and while she had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes, he had dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. He looked a lot like the other boys he was walking with, who just happened to be the Stoll brothers.

"Hi Dylan!" Eliana yelled, and he looked up and grinned. He shoved Travis and Connor and the three of them started walking towards Eliana and Nico.

"Hey little sister." Dylan said, ruffling her hair.

"Dylan! You messed up my braid, you freak!" Eliana said, smacking her brother's arm. Travis and Connor laughed, and Nico grinned.

"I'd watch out, if I were you. I heard she was the best arrow shot since Apollo himself." Travis said, and Connor laughed.

"This little one? She couldn't hurt a fly." He said. Nico's eyes widened, and he tried to motion to Connor behind her back, but it was too late. Eliana was mad, and although she was small, she had a temper as fiery as the sun her father controlled.

"I can too! In fact, Will said I'm dangerous. Do you really want to test that theory, Stoll?" she growled. Connor cowered back a little, and shook his head.

"I didn't think so. Come on, Nico, it's almost swim time!" She said. She grabbed Nico by the wrist and started dragging him towards the cabins. They stopped in front of his cabin, where they could hear Damien rummaging in a trunk, looking for something.

"Come to the Apollo cabin in 10 minutes, and we can walk together." Eliana said, smiling. Nico nodded.

"See you in a little bit." Nico said. Then he entered his cabin.

* * *

**More Chapters coming soon! :) like really, i've uploaded them and everything, I just gotta add them in. But Reveiw please!**

**Oh, and to clear things up a bit, I spent a lot of time trying to figure out names, so here are what they mean.**

**Eliana - it means Sun, since she's the daughter of Apollo, so ya know... lolz**

**Schein - It's pronounced like "Shine" so I thought hey, her name is Sun Shine.**

**Dylan - I just like that name :D**

**Hunter - I figured, well, he's a son of Hermes, and that's the God of Theives, so ya know, he's hunting for something to steal... hahaha... ok no. but whatever.**

**Damien - It means 'to tame' so you know, since he's six, I thought maybe he's a bit of a wild child. most kids that age are anyway.**

**Fleur - flower in french (child of Demeter... haha?... no... ok.)**

**Andre - It means 'warrior' but i just kinda liked it, and it sounded kinda french.**

**Thomas - it means 'twin' and it's Fleur and Andre's last name, and they are twins.**

**Jessica - has no meaning, again, just like the name**

**Leith - it is actually a harbour in Scotland, but since i decided that she is a daughter of Poseidon, I thought her last name should have something to do with water.**

**~Coco-kinz11 :D**


	2. off to the beach

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing you recognize from the books. I bow down to Rick Riordan! yay Rick!**

* * *

Eliana turned and skipped to her cabin, and entered. Only a few of her siblings where there, and she waved to them as she passed by.

She got to her bunk in the back corner of the room and dug through her trunk to find her favorite bathing suit. She soon found it at the very bottom of her bag. She slipped into it, an emerald green bikini that tied around the neck and had a flower pattern on it. She slipped into some denim shorts and put her flip-flops on. Then she turned to her beach bag. She put in her orange beach towel, some sunscreen, her orange iPod, and a book. She heard a knock on the door, quickly tied her hair up in a pony tail, and put on her sunglasses. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

Nico was standing there in red swim trunks and a white tee shirt. He was tugging along a boy who was about six. The boy had short spiked up black hair and the same brown eyes as Nico.

Eliana smiled at them and closed the door to the cabin.

"Hey guys. Let's go." She said. Nico nodded and the little boy grinned and hopped up and down. Eliana giggled.

"This is Damien, my little brother." Nico said. Eliana smiled.

"He's adorable, Nico. He has your eyes." She said, but then she slapped her hand over her mouth. Nico smirked.

"You were looking at my eyes?" he asked mischievously. Eliana blushed.

"Maybe…" she answered. He laughed, and as they started walking, Damien ran ahead. While Damien wasn't around, Nico leaned over and whispered, "It's OK, because I was looking at your eyes too." Then Nico ran ahead to catch Damien, leaving Eliana, blushing and wide-eyed, behind him.

The three finally got to the beach after what Eliana thought was forever. Annabeth and Percy where there, Annabeth lying in the sun, wearing a light blue bikini, and Percy showing off in the water. Damien ran off towards some friends he saw down the beach a bit. Eliana found her friends Fleur and Andre, and she and Nico spread their towels next to the twins.

The twins were half French, half Greek, and all Tennessee. They were children of Demeter, and both of them, though Fleur especially, had a way with plants. They had a southern accent, and the stereotypical French straight, blonde hair. They both had brown eyes so light they where almost yellow, the color of wheat, and the olive-toned skin of someone who had been born and raised in Greece. The only difference between the two was that Andre had a chipped front tooth that he got when the two of them where coming to Camp.

Soon, their friend Jessica joined them. Jessica was a daughter Poseidon, with the green eyes and long straight black hair like Percy had. When she got here, she dropped her stuff in the sand, waved hello to the four already sitting down, and sprinted towards the water and towards her brother. Eliana laughed.

"Can someone put sunscreen on my back?" Eliana asked, digging the sunscreen out of her bag. Fleur grabbed it out of Eliana's hand, and was about to squirt some on when she saw Nico glancing at Eliana every few seconds. He was talking to her brother, but Andre could wait for a minute.

"Nico, could you put this on El's back? I just remembered, I forgot my iPod in my cabin." Fleur said. Nico blushed, but nodded his head. Fleur got up and ran back in the direction of the cabins, but ducked behind a bush when no one was looking.

Fleur watched as Nico hesitantly rubbed sunscreen on El's back, and she noticed that they both were blushing. She was already forming a plan to try to get them together, but she just needed a little help…

* * *

**ooo the plot thickens... lolz I've always wanted to say that. Review! :D**

**~Coco-kinz11**


	3. Confessions and Makeovers

**Dislaimer: As I have said before, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, though I do happen to own a lot of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Later that hour, everyone was packing up to go back to the cabins. They then had an hour to clean cabins and do whatever they wanted. Then they would meet for dinner. Nico, Eliana and Andre walked back to the cabins. Andre left them when they passed the Demeter cabin, and Eliana and Nico kept walking. When the two of them reached the Apollo cabin, Eliana paused, hugged Nico quickly, then turned and hurried through the door. Nico stood frozen in the middle of the pod of cabins.

Percy had just entered the area, and had seen the whole thing. He walked over to Nico.

"Looks like someone has a girlfriend." He said playfully. Nico blushed scarlet and brushed some hair off his fore-head.

"No I don't. We're just… really good friends." Nico said, but it almost sounded as if he wished what Percy had said was true.

"Awe, c'mon man. You know you like her. I can tell." Percy said. Nico smirked.

"You can tell? Then it must be obvious." He said. Percy frowned at him.

"Go get dressed, punk." Percy said, messing up Nico's hair. Nico laughed and ran back to his cabin, where Damien was waiting.

Inside the Apollo cabin, Eliana was in her corner, cleaning the area. When she was done, she changed into denim shorts and a Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. She put her quiver on her back and picked up her bow. Maybe a bit of arrow shooting would calm her down. Then she headed out the door towards the Demeter cabin. She needed Fleur. She knocked on the door, and one of the twin's older siblings, Katie Gardner, answered the door.

"Is Fleur here?" she asked. Katie shook her head.

"I think I saw her with Alyssa Grace down near the Aphrodite cabin." Eliana thanked her and headed in the direction of the Aphrodite cabin. She saw Fleur and Alyssa sitting on the side porch, talking.

Alyssa was a couple years older than she was, and Dylan talked about her a lot. She had dark red hair that went down to her waist and dark brown eyes. She was tall and willowy, and very graceful, like a ballerina.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Oh hey El. Nothing really. What are you up to?" Fleur said. Eliana shrugged.

"I thought I'd go shoot some arrows. But I wanted to talk to you for a minute." Eliana said. Fleur nodded and stood up. She waved good-bye to Alyssa, who had also stood up and was heading back inside, and linked arms with Eliana.

"So what's up?" She asked. Eliana looked around and tugged Fleur into the woods. They walked for a couple minutes until they reached a clearing. Eliana sat down on a rock and turned to Fleur, who had sat down on the grass.

"I think I like Nico. I mean, I know I only met him today and everything, but we hung out all day, and it was a ton of fun. We walked around the camp, and he told me about the war, and it was just, well, amazing. He gives me butterflies in my stomach and makes me blush, and I wanna hold his hand really badly, but I think it would just make it awkward. I don't know what to do." Eliana said. Fleur nodded, thinking deeply about what Eliana had said.

"El, honey, you like him. There is no doubt about that. Now as for what you should do, that's tricky. You could keep quiet, wait until he admits he likes you, if he even does like you. Or you could just go find him right now and tell him how you feel. Something else you could do, which is my personal favorite, is flirt. Drop hints that you like him, which hopefully he will pick up on, and plus its fun to do. If you decide to try and flirt with him, tell me now, and we can go pick out a cute outfit for you to wear to dinner. Then snag a spot next to him during sing-along. It'll work out. Is that what you wanna do?" Fleur asked. Eliana nodded, and the two stood up and started back to the cabins.

The girls mad a stop at the Athena cabin, and asked for Annabeth. She came to the door and smiled.

"What can I do for you girls?" she asked. Fleur quickly explained what they where doing, and asked Annabeth to come with them to the Apollo cabin to help them pick something out for Eliana to wear. Annabeth readily agreed, and the three walked down to the Apollo cabin. Soon they were standing in front of Eliana's closet.

"OK girls, first thing you need to know about Nico. He may wear all black, but his favorite color is green. Do you have anything green?" Annabeth asked. Eliana nodded and dug through the closet, finally pulling out an emerald green tank-top.

"Perfect. OK, so another thing, he's a casual kind of guy. Jeans and a tee-shirt, sneakers or sandals, maybe a necklace or some earrings, and you're good."

When the girls were done, Eliana had on the green tank-top, short denim cut-off shorts, green flip flops, a black choker necklace with a sun charm, and gold earrings in the shape of lyres. Annabeth did her make-up, while Fleur did her hair, and soon her hair was in a half-braid with her hair around her shoulders, and glittery eye-shadow. Fleur handed her some cherry flavored lip gloss and they all exited the cabin to go to dinner.

"Now remember, smile at him a lot, try not to blush, and just flirt your heart out." Fleur said. Annabeth laughed.

"Don't listen to that, just be yourself. If he likes you, it's because he likes _you._ But the smiling thing helps too." Annabeth said. The girls laughed as they entered the mess hall. Fleur and Annabeth went off to sit with their siblings as Eliana headed to the Apollo table. She filled her plate, dropped half of it into the fire, and said, "To Apollo." Then she went and sat at her table.

She looked around and caught Nico's eye across the room. She smiled, and he grinned back and winked.

* * *

**Review and I'll give you a cookie! it's a yummy cookie... yummy! :D**

**~Coco-kinz11**


	4. Save the Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I am not worthy! ~bows at Rick Riordan's feet~ **

* * *

After dinner, they met up outside the mess hall and headed over to the Amphitheatre together.

"You look really pretty, El." Nico said. Eliana blushed.

"Thanks." They sat down in the theatre as half of her siblings trooped onstage. The cabin was now so large that during sing-along, the cabin split in half, one part doing it one night, and the other group doing it the next night. Eliana's group wasn't scheduled until the next day.

They sang along with the group of kids, and an hour later it was over. Everyone was straggling back to their cabins for bed, but Nico and Eliana lingered behind.

"Hey El, can I ask you something?" Nico asked. Eliana turned towards him.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" she asked curiously.

"Do you wanna, uh, go to the Forth of July fireworks with, um, me?" he asked, and Eliana thought she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"I'd love to." She said quietly. He smiled at her.

"So Thursday, I'll pick you up at, say, 8?" he asked. She nodded eagerly. They had reached his cabin by now, and they both slowed down.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked. He nodded.

"See ya." He said. Then, before she knew what was happening, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he turned and walked towards the door of his cabin. He turned at the door to see her still standing there, a shocked look on her face, although it was also a pleased look. He laughed, waved, and entered the cabin, closing the door behind him.

She turned and skipped to her cabin, entered, and collapsed on her bed. She got up again, put on her pajamas, and climbed back into bed. What an amazing day this was.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, i just thought it was a good place to cut. Review! :D**

**~Coco-kinz11**


	5. TugofWar

**Disclaimer: I don't own... blah blah blah... you get what I'm saying :)**

* * *

The next morning, Eliana got dressed in jean shorts and an old tee-shirt and pulled on gym shoes. Their first activity today was tug-of-war with the Ares cabin, and that was bound to get messy. She walked to breakfast with the rest of her cabin and sat down at the table.

She ate breakfast and sat on the steps outside the Mess Hall. Finally a pair of familiar shoes stood next to her. She looked up into the face of Nico. He extended and hand to help her up and she took it. Once she was up, she hugged him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey. What's up?" Nico greeted.

"Tug-of-war with the Ares cabin." Eliana said.

"Good luck. I better get going, I have Pegasus riding lessons. See ya." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek again, but this time, she was prepared. She braced herself and this time, when he pulled back, she leaned forward and kissed _his_ cheek. Then she left him shocked and pleased on the mess hall steps.

She skipped off to the fighting arena, where a large mud-pit was set in the middle of the arena. When the cabins lined up, she was in the very front, because she was the smallest.

Chiron looked at both sides of the rope, pulled out a silver whistle and blew it.

Immediately, both teams pulled the rope. The Ares team got ahead, and the rope was pulled so tight that Eliana's feet couldn't touch the ground. But slowly and surely, the Apollo team got ground back, inch by inch. Eliana attempted to touch the ground again, but the rope was still too tight. Finally, after an extremely excruciating few minutes, the first of the Ares kids slid into the mud, causing the rest of them to slide in behind them. The Apollo cabin had won.

The group cheered, while the Ares kids scowled at them. Eliana high-fived Will, and after a few minutes of congratulations, the kids went off to other activities. The Ares cabin started their hand-to-hand combat training while the Apollo kids headed to the Archery Pitch.

Today, they worked with regular arrows. Eliana got a bulls-eye every single shot. Chiron even gave her a new bow, after hers snapped in half from too much pressure. The bow was orange, and the string was green. She even got some back-up green string.

The rest of the day passed quickly, and after the sing-along, Eliana and Nico sat by the lake in silence. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her.

As curfew approached, the two stood and walked towards the cabins. Nico wrapped his arm around Eliana protectively. He kissed her forehead when they got to her cabin, and she hugged him tightly.

"See ya later." He said.

"Bye." She whispered, entering her cabin.

* * *

**Again, kinda short, I'm sorry. love it? hate it? Review! **

**~Coco-kinz11**


	6. Forth of July

**Disclaimer: I do not own! how many times mus I say this? just kidding! But really, I own nothing. Except Eliana, Fleur, Andre, Jessica, Damien, and Dylan.**

* * *

The week passed by slowly for Eliana, but eventually Thursday came, and Fleur and Annabeth where joining her in her cabin so they could all get ready for their dates. Annabeth was going with Percy, and Fleur got a date with Jason, one of Annabeth's younger brothers.

The three of them met at 6, giving them two hours to get ready. Annabeth brought over a cute hat for Fleur to wear, while Fleur let Eliana borrow a beautiful emerald sundress. It was silk and had spaghetti straps, and it was a plain dress that flowed to her knees. She also pulled on a pair of gold flip-flops that she got the Stoll brothers to get for her. She wore her earrings that looked like lyres with it, and Fleur did her hair up in a mass of curls. Annabeth put some mascara and lip gloss on Eliana and she was ready to go.

Fleur took a little longer to get ready. She ended up wearing a light blue skirt, a white blouse, and a grey cropped jacket to go over top. She wore the hat too, which was also grey with light blue hearts. She put on light pink lip gloss and silver eye shadow

Annabeth decided to go more casual, and she wore white jeans and a dark blue blouse that was made of a pretty, shiny fabric. She wore lace up sandals, and silver bangle bracelets. Annabeth then put on pink lipstick, light blue eye shadow, and pulled her hair back in a clip shaped like an owl.

It was almost 8 when the girls got done dressing up, and so Annabeth and Fleur went back to their own cabins. At 8 o'clock on the dot, there was a knock on the door. Eliana opened the door slowly and there stood Nico, in black jeans and a red and black striped button-down shirt. He looked freshly showered, and his eyes got wide when they saw Eliana.

"Oh my Gods. You look… amazing." He said. She blushed and looked at her shoes. She then stepped out, closed the door, and they headed towards the fireworks beach, hand in hand.

They sat down on a blanket Nico had brought, and she leaned her head on his shoulder again. He wrapped his arms around her.

As the finale glowed and crackled in the sky, he turned her head towards his and pressed his lips to hers. She felt her eyes flutter closed, and she was completely content.

Then Nico kissed her forehead and both cheeks, and whispered in her ear, "Happy Forth of July, El." Before pressing his lips to hers once more.

* * *

**It's over! I can't believe it! and I wrote this in one day. I barely left my computer. you fanfic readers should be proud! :D**

**~Coco-kinz11**


End file.
